Trois choix, un seul à choisir mais est ce le bon?
by Jamesie
Summary: Lorsqu'Alex reçoit trois lettres de trois écoles différentes, il doit choisir : laquelle choisir?
1. Une journée pas comme les autres

Salut!  Je me présente, Jamesie.  C'est ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!  Au fait, je voudrais remercier Shiny qui corrige mes chapitres! ***  **Chapitre 1 :Une journée pas comme les autres**

Un matin un jeune moldu s'apprêtait a sa lever, quand tout a coup, il fut parcouru d'un frison étrange.

Il avait dormit la fenêtre ouverte toute la nuit et quand il se leva pour la fermer trois hiboux entrèrent sans prévenir. 

Il tomba par terre et à ses pieds tombèrent trois lettres. Une écrite en vert qui provenait d'un endroit nommé Poudlard, une autre en bleu provenant de Beauxbâtons et une autre en rouge où aucune indication n'était indiquée. 

Il descendit dans la cuisine où étaient ses parents Joey et Fany Frincs. Quand leur fils descendit les escaliers, ils lui demandèrent s'il avait bien dormit.

Le jeune homme répondit qu'il avait eu froid car il avait dormit avec la fenêtre ouverte. 

Il était 9:00, il ne s'était pas soucié de ses lettres qu'il avait reçu ce matin, mais il voulait se dégourdir alors il appela son ami P-) (son surnom car son vrai nom est Pierre-Olivier).Son ami lui demanda de venir chez lui pour lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé chez lui ce matin.

Arrivé chez son ami, il cogna. Son chum de gars lui ouvrit la porte aussitôt et le tira dans la maison et il referma la porte tout de suite après, en lui montrant directement sous le nez une lettre le visiteur reconnut tout de suite grâce à l'écriture à l'encre verte. 

- Quand à tu eu sa P-O?

- Ce matin mon cher Martin.

- Grrrr!  Tu c est que je n'aime pas qu'on me nomme Martin!  Moi c'est Alexandre! (mais c'est Martin-Alexandre en entier).   Tu l'as reçu comment? dit Alex.

- Par hibou mon ami! dit fièrement Pierre-Olivier.

- Alors… Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, alors allons jouer dehors!

 À 18 :00, le même jour Alex était couché sur son lit et pensait aux lettres qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Il les prit toutes les trois et les ouvrit. À l'intérieur de chacune, il avait message qui disait qu'il était accepté aux l'écoles de sorcellerie de Poudlard, de Beauxbâtons et de Drumstang. Les lettres disaient aussi clairement qu'il devait choisir entre ces trois écoles ou une école de moldu et dans chaque lettre, il y avait une liste de matériel.       

***

Alors, c'était comment ?  Laissez-moi des reviews, please !!


	2. Quelle école choisir?

**Chapitre 2 : Quel école choisir?**

Martin avait dormit toute la nuit en pensant aux trois écoles de sorcellerie.

Le matin, il en parla à ses parents qui lui dirent que c'était sa décision alors il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il appela alors son ami P-O pour être conseillé. Son ami arriva 2 minute après avoir reçu l'appel.

Pierre dit a Alex que lui, il allait à Poudlard cette année et il demanda son avis à son meilleur ami.

- Je ne sais pas encore aller à une école d'ici où de te suivre . Je pense que je vais te suivre. 

Il venait de faire son choix. Alors, trois jours avant la rentrée, il alla où étaient indiqués sur la lettre l'endroit où acheter son matériel, il parti avec ses parents, son ami et les parent de ce dernier.

Après avoir tout acheter ce qui était sur la liste, sauf une baguette magique, ils mangèrent tous une crème glacée.

Quand tous eurent fini, ils allèrent à la boutique où il vendait ce type d'article. Alors qu'ils entraient, un jeune homme sortait avec ses parents. 

L'homme qui tenait  cette boutique ne faisait pas beaucoup le ménage. Une fois bien entrés, un viel homme s'approcha d'eux et demanda : 

- Puis-je voir vos mains?

- Oui oui!  répondirent les deux amis, surpris de la question.

- De quel cote tenez vous votre baguette?

- Alex à droite et de même pour moi, répondit Pierre.

Tout les deux avait de grandes mains, ce qui les aidait bien pour leur sport favori qu'est le football américain.

Pierre eu une baguette de 32,4 centimètres, bois d'acajou et crains de queue de licorne.

Pour Alex, c'était 34,28 centimètres car il avait des mains plus grandes que son ami. Sa baguette était en bois d'acajou, comme Pierre, et une plume de phénix.

Le vieux dit que la plume que le phénix a donné était très grosse car ce phénix était très puissant et qu'il avait donne une autre plume qu'il venait de vendre au jeune garçon qui venait de sortir. 

Alex se dit que garçon qu'il avait entrevu paraissait très gentil.

- Cool! dirent nos jeunes amis en cœur.

Ils quittèrent tous pour retourner dans leur petite ville, non loin de Londres.

Laissez-moi des reviews!  Et merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé.


	3. Comment on va a cette école?

Salut c est pour dire que maintenant je vais toujours publier un chapitre le samedi parce que rien faire la fin de semaine c est plat alors a plus et oui je voudrais m excuser pour toi Cyngathi car je ne pouvais pas envoyer la suite a cause que j était en vacances. 

Chapitre 3 : Comment on va a cette école?

Un jour avant leur départ à poudlard. Martin se demandait comment il allait partir à l'école de magie car il n'avait pas lu toute sa lettre. Il la prit et la lu. Il venait de faire tomber un billet où il était marqué de prendre le Poudlard Express à la plateforme 9 ¾ à la gare de King Cross. 

La voie 9 ¾, se dit Alex, où sa peut être? 

Le jour du départ, il partit avec son ami et ses parents à la gare. Rendus là , il vit plein de chouettes de toutes les couleurs alors il suivit les gens qui les trimbalait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que ces gens passait dans le mur entre les voies 9 et 10. Le hululement de sa chouette brune lui dit qu'il devait passer par là lui aussi.

Il passa comme tout le monde en courant.

Martin-Alexandre était de l'autre côté de cette barrière étrange. Il y a beaucoup de personnes comme lui. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait. 

Quelques minutes plus tard onze heures sonnait, le train partit.

Alexandre avait trouvé un compartiment libre, où il s'assit avec son ami P-O.

Un peu plus tard un jeune garçon entra et demanda s'il pouvait leur emprunter un mouchoir Alex, très poli, lui en offris un. Alex le reconnut tout de suite ; c'était le garçon qui était sortit du magasin de baguettes magiques alors qu'il y entrait. 

Je me rappel de toi je t ai vu sortir de chez Ollivenders ! s'exclama Alex. Oui, je me rappelle de toi, dit le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Gregory Vasteur. Moi je m'appelle Martin-Alexandre Frincs. Et moi Pierre-olivier madraus. Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous, continua Perre-Olivier. Volontiers, dit vasteur. 

Ils parlèrent tous les trois, quand, tout à coup, Alex eu une idée.

Pourquoi pas dire que nous maintenant les meilleurs amis? Très bonne idée Frincs, dit Gregory. 

Un instant plus tard, une jeune fille entra dans le compartiment pour avoir une place. 

Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous? demanfa la jeune fille. Bien sûr! dit Alex en rougissent. Merci! dit la jeune demoiselle qui s'assoit à coté de Alex, encore plus rouge que jamais. 

Ses deux amis le regardèrent d'un air méprisant.

J'ai oublié! Je m'appelle Karine Olivery. Moi je m'appelle Martin-Alexandre Fincs, lui c'st Perre-Olivier Madraus et lui c'est Gregory Vasteur. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde alors tout le monde est content! s'exclama Gregory. Oui! répondirent-ils tous en cœur. 

Le train s'arrêta net. Les quatre amis avaient tellement parlé qu'ils avaient oublié de mettre leur robe. Tous la mirent en un éclair et ils sortirent du Poudlard Express.

Un grand homme cria " les première année suivez moi! "

Alex, Gregory, Pierre et Karine écoutèrent cet ordre car il faisait très peur avec sa grande taille.

N oublier pas de m envoyer des reviews car j adore ca.


End file.
